Style Change
The Command Style is a new battle system that appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus have times when the Command Bar at the top of their Command Menu fills up after hitting enemies they can undergo a Style Change which grants increased strength and new Deck Commands. There are certain Command Styles that all of them can change into but they have their own unique Styles that only one can perform. Command Styles allow a different method for each of them to fight with either Magic or combo attacking. Command Styles (LV1) General These are available to all three keyblade warriors. *'Thunder Bolt': A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. *'Fire Blazer': A ranged and versatile Style that focuses the keyblade to erupt in flames while attacking. *'Diamond Dust:' An ice-based Style that seems to specialize in crowd-control and dealing with multiple enemies. Terra *'Fatal Mode': An exclusive powerful fighting style for Terra that utilizes slow, but heavy hits to their maximum. Aqua *'Magic Wish': Her own exclusive Command Style; it utilizes the power of light to to hover her keyblade in midair, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. Ventus *'Speed Rave': Ven's personal fighting style that puts a large emphasis on overwhelming enemies with wide-ranged, speed-based combos. Command Styles (LV2) Terra *'Rock Breaker': After fulfilling certain requirements, his initial Style changes into Rock Breaker. A powerful and long-ranged Style that works best on the ground, it summons three large earth crystals from the ground to damage enemies. *'Blade Charge': In this Style, the Keyblade resembles a purple sword. A long-ranged style, as its name implies, it allows the user to "charge up" the attacks for additional damage. *'Dark Impulse: '''A mode in which Terra summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Aqua *'Ghost Drive': Aqua's high speed Style; it allows her to attack enemies at high speeds while using after-image illusions and tricky movements to her advantage. *'Blade Charge': In this Style, the Keyblade resembles a purple sword. A long-ranged style, as its name implies, it allows the user to "charge up" the attacks for additional damage. *'Air Rider': A style that gives Aqua a great midair advantage, it allows her to ride her keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. Ventus *'Cyclone': After meeting certain requirements, Ven's initial style morphs into much more powerful Cyclone style, attacking surrounding enemies with spin attacks. *'Wing Blade': A widespread mode change that involves attacking enemies from any direction with summoned spinning swords. Bears a resemblance to Riku and Sora's "Session" limit. *'Air Rider''': A style that gives Ven great midair advantage, it allows him to ride his keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. Trivia *Terra has a mode with the same name of one of Riku's Duel Sleights Dark Impulse. *Diamond Dust is a reference to the same attack used by the Summon Shiva in the Final Fantasy series. It is also the name of Vexen's Limit Break and a Final Mix Keyblade. See also *Deck Command *Shoot Lock *Dimension Link *Joint Struggle *Command Board Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities